A direct current (DC)-to-DC converter converts a DC input voltage to a desired DC output voltage. A buck converter is a type of DC-to-DC converter in which a controller individually toggles on and off a pair of transistors serially connected between two potential levels (e.g., power and ground) to deliver charge to an inductor, and through the inductor to a capacitor. Sense circuits may be used in a voltage converter to help regulate the output voltage.